Slated For Revenge
by White Katsu
Summary: A resurrected dinosaur hatchling has felt betrayal festering inside her for countless eons. Now that she's been revived through unnatural means, all she can think about is revenge. (First person perspective)


_Eons._

Warmth…

Enclosure…

My own heartbeat…

I remember all of this from a lifetime ago. I shifted in this tight enclosure and struggled to figure out what I was feeling.

 _Egg._

That's right. I'm close to hatching.

Something is burning deep in my chest. Rage, anger… I've been feeling this in my nonexistent state for eras. A burning pain of betrayal, a seething hatred. Even in my tight eggshell, I gnash my developing teeth. It takes a long time for my mind to start reforming long lost memories. Memories from eons ago, memories that no one would ever know the story of.

I remember…

I remember a mother with eyes as blue as the sky, and a father with spots on his face. I remember a brother who looked like father, and a sister like mother. I was different. I was white like the rocks and bones. Blue Eyes, mother, named the daughter Lake for it looked like she was staring at her reflection. Father, Speckles, named the brother Junior. And I was called Slate because I looked like the stone slabs around our nest.

I remember father telling us stories of his childhood during picturesque days spent in our nest.

I remember the day the earth shook. The volcano turned the day to night, and spewed fire into the sky. I remember the tunnel in our nest caving as we tried to escape. It was the only time Father truly gave me any attention beyond that of his precious Junior. I remember mother getting a leg injury from the cave in trying to save Lake.

I remember the migration that came afterwards. We had to follow behind, mother's leg was too sore to keep up. Mother grew weak from her injury and fell, drawing the attention of the carcass cleaning velociraptor pack.

I remember father fighting to protect her and us, trying to fend off the relentless scavengers. I remember watching mother die, and the frenzy it put father into. She was the one who first greeted me in this world, and she had fallen. We had to abandon her body to the raptors.

My most vivid memory was my death. We had just made it to the ocean and glimpsed paradise on the horizon. The path was narrow and dangerous. It was only made more dangerous when a stampede separated us from Father. By the time it was over, I witnessed the terror of One Eye, seeing that Father's stories were true. With a swing of his broad head, he flung me off the cliff, and I felt my body slam into the cliff-face. I was broken, and it took what felt like an eternity for me to work my aching body to motion, to the surface, crying in pain and begging father for help.

Over the din of the crashing wave, I could hear Junior cry. I tried to match his calls, but father didn't hear me.

I remember seeing Father take a flying leap to the ocean to face One Eye in the water, to save his oh-so-precious Junior. I cried until the commotion brought forth tylosaurus to attack One Eye. I let a last cry in desperation, before a wave drove me under. Tylosaurs were out in force from the commotion, but I was too close to the cliff to be seen. I had the slow death of drowning, while father saved Junior.

I was forgotten. I was abandoned. I was betrayed, all because I wasn't the spitting image of father.

 _I remember_. And it enraged me. I thrashed against my confines, breaking the brittle shell. One hand reached out, quivering in rage, scraping across the confines of my prison. I could hear something else now that I was breaking free. All these eons of festering in hurt and betrayal, and I was given another chance at life.

I clawed at the shell, breaking a hole big enough for me to see out of. What do I see, but another egg. Another hatching dinosaur and I know what this means. It was even making a whimpering churr that sounded so much like Junior.

A sibling. Favouritism. I will be last again.

No. I will not be last again. Not as long as I can help it.

 _I will not be forgotten_.

((Author's note: I do not own Dino-King or Jurassic World.))

((For some reason I got really attached to Speckles' white offspring, but I knew it was going to die because it was not named. I actually had a brief idea of a fiction based on after Dino King, but it never panned out. Then I saw Jurassic World and for some reason Indominus kept hitting me as a reborn Slate/Sterling. *I originally named it Sterling, but that name doesn't really fit into the Dino King universe, so I had to rename to Slate))

((So basically this is a rewrite from Slate/Indominus' perspective, getting inside her head and having flashbacks to her previous life. It's based on the whole DNA carrying memories thing I saw on a documentary about organ transplants. I think it is in Assassin's Creed, but I don't know, I haven't played it. XD; ))

((If this is somehow against Fanfiction policy (First Person re-write), let me know and I will voluntarily take it down. I have a feeling a lot of people won't like the First Person writing, and I personally think that FP can wreck some good fanfics (unless well written, which I highly doubt mine will be XD) but I can't seem to bring myself to think of writing it any other way.))

((PS: Sorry, short introduction is short.))


End file.
